La Forma de Mi Corazón
by Ca211
Summary: Desde que Philip se estableció en una de las colonias Británicas del Caribe, su vida paso de ser un simple marinero a establecerse con una librería. Y aunque su vida ha sido tranquila, no ha podido olvidar a la hermosa criatura que le hechizo. Nuevas amenazas interrumpirán su vida y pondrán en peligro la vida de Syrena. Capitulo 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

La forma de mi corazón

Rating T

Summary : Desde que Philip se estableció en una de las colonias Britanicas del Caribe, su vida paso de ser un simple marinero a establecerse en un pequeño pueblo con una librería, teniendo una vida tranquila. Pero aunque todo este simplemente tranquilo para Philip, su corazón no puede olvidar la gratitud de la joven Sirena.

* * *

.

.

- Gracias por su compra - Se despidió de la joven pareja que salía de su pequeña librería pero que estaba con una basta colección de libros, mapas y documentos.

Se acercó a la puerta de vidrio y dio vuelta el cartel que indicaba que ya había cerrado la Librería.  
Se rasco el cabello que tenía corto desde que se había establecido en la pequeña ciudad. Se dirigió a la segunda planta, no antes de apagar las velas que iluminaban la biblioteca. No quería ocasionar un incendio en su nueva vida, en su nuevo trabajo; y siendo el dueño sería horrible perderlo todo.

Y ahora que daba una vista tan rápida a la librería, antes de subir por las escaleras de maderas, siempre estaría agradecido con el antiguo dueño de la Librería, el Sr. Thomas. Él anciano señor le había dado un humilde trabajo hace un año atrás como ayudante. Philip estaba encargado de trasladar las cajas con libros, mercadería y documentos que ya el Sr. Thomas no podía cargar por su avanzada edad, y aunque el trabajo era poco para Philip, estaba agradecido de que, además, el Sr. Thomas le permitiera vivir bajo su techo.  
A medida que pasaban los meses, la relación laboral de Philip con el señor había afianzado una amistad que duraría hasta el fallecimiento del Sr. Thomas.

Cuando había fallecido el anciano hombre, que siempre estaba vestido de etiqueta al recibir a los clientes, Philip estaba preocupado de perder aquel trabajo que a la larga le había traído tranquilidad y bienestar a su vida, estaba deprimido, ya que ahora tendría que buscar trabajo en algún bar o como marinero. Pero cuando el abogado del Sr. Thomas le revelo que en su testamento le había dejado la propiedad de la Librería y una mediana suma de dinero a su nombre, Philip no podría creerlo y avergonzado, había negado la herencia.

- No puedo aceptarla -su mirada se turbio asustado. - Yo no tengo el derecho de tener aquello. - El abogado, viejo y casi a la edad del Sr. Thomas, le miro entendiendo su actuar, pero le miro con regaño.

- Si rechaza la herencia, la librería pasará a sus Hermanas que viven en Londres. ¿Cree usted joven Philip, que ellas estarían contentas con una roñoza, antigua y sucia librería ? - Philip frunció el ceño de los calificativos que le daba el abogado a la tienda. - Piense con objetividad. -

- Thomas, le tenía un especial cariño a usted, Sr Swift. Él lo consideraba como el hijo que nunca tuvo - aquello le emociono. Philip veía al anciano Thomas como un abuelo que nunca tuvo, pero que él le viera como un hijo, le conmovía- No rechace el ultimo acto de benevolencia que tuvo mi viejo amigo - su voz aunque grave se quebró con lo último, que blando la mente de Philip.

- De acuerdo. Dios bendiga el Alma del Sr. Thomas y que lo reciba en el paraíso y le otorgue la paz eterna - ambos se miraron y el abogado le entrego el documento que contenía el Derecho de Propiedad por la Librería y la casa, y la suma de dinero que era 120 monedas de oro, suficiente para mantener una vida estable por un tiempo-

Se saco el delantal de cuero y lo dejo encima de la mesa. La luz de la ciudad iluminaba en cierta parte el cuarto de arriba. La noche apareció y Philip se dio cuenta que ya debería estar en su casa.

...

-_ ¿A quién tengo yo en los cielos, sino a Ti? __Fuera de Ti, nada deseo en la tierra._- leía en voz baja el salmo 73, versículo 25 de su pequeña y gastada biblia. El Sr. Thomas se reía de él por poseer una pequeña biblia, teniendo ejemplares de la bilbia en formato grande, Philip siempre le respondía que era la que lo había salvado en el pasado.

El hombre senil nunca supo que el había sido prisionero del pirata Barbanegra y obligado a navegar en "La Venganza de la Reina Anne", pero él había entendido que había tenido un pasado con heridas y recuerdos aún latentes en su mente.

Volvió a leer el versículo, poniendo atención a la frase. Nada deseo en la tierra, se dijo; pero, él si deseaba algo.

Tener la posibilidad de a ver nuevamente a Syrena.

Aunque había pasado un año desde que había sido salvado por Syrena, él todavía podía evocar los momentos que vivió con la joven sirena que le llamo la atención;no por su belleza-aunque debía admitir que era hermosa- sino por ser tan diferente a las demás; comprensiva, amable en escucharlo. Aquello produjo que se alojaran sentimientos hacia ella que permanecían todavía.

Todavía podía degustar el beso que le dio para otorgarle nuevamente una oportunidad de vivir. El beso fue tan suave, tan tierno y dulce que lo guarda en su corazón y que provocaba que siempre suspirara por ella, trayendo la atención en su tiempo al antiguo dueño de la librería del porqué su actuar tan melancólico.

- Es una chica ¿No? - Philip se sonrojo y guardo más libros en la caja para cargarla. El Sr. Thomas sonrió.

- Deberías ir a visitarla de vez en cuando - su sonrisa se esfumo al ver la expresión compungido de Philip.

- Ella...se fue - Y las palabras fueron más que suficiente para aconsejar a Thomas de no volver a tocar el tema.

Pero aunque el año había transcurrido, Philip Swift tenía la leve esperanza de que la volvería a ver. Si dios así lo permitía y lo hacía realidad.

- Sería un privilegio que mis ojos pudieran contemplar tal criatura tan inocente, tan especial y única para mi -

.

* * *

.

Acá finaliza el 1 capitulo de La forma de mi Corazón.

Perdonen de que no se haya aparecido Syrena en el capitulo, pero todo tiene su razón.  
En el próximo capitulo aparecerá pero pongan atención en que modo. ( las enrede más, al parecer)

Saludos.

Se despide  
Ca211


	2. Chapter 2

La Forma de Mi Corazón.

Capitulo 2

Rating : T

Desclaimer : Los personajes son de exclusiva pertenencia de sus respectivos creadores, yo sólo hago uso de ellos para esta historia

.

* * *

La casa en la que vivía estaba ubicada a orillas de la playa. Habían otras casas alrededor del camino, permitiendo que se vieran muy acogedoras y humildes para las persona que transitaban por el sendero. Su casa tenía segundo piso, y alguna de las ventanas tenían vidrios y otras simplemente puertas para protegerlas de las tormentas tropicales. Afuera de la casa tenía una letrina y un jardín que tenía una vista de la playa y del océano.

Cerró las ventanas y tomo el candelabro para subir las escaleras; suficiente lectura.

Se despojo de sus ropas y se alejo del mueble para recostarse en su cama que llevaba pocas semanas de haber sido comprada con el dinero que ahorro durante el tiempo que trabajo con el Sr. Thomas, y aunque la cama era vieja y usada, era espaciosa, permitiendo que Philip pudiera estirar a sus anchas sus fornidas piernas en cualquier dirección que deseara.

Soplando la vela, una vez vestido, se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos recordando, como casi todas las noches el rostro de Syrena la ultima vez que la vio.

Despertó en la blanca arena recostado. Se enderezó y se preocupo en tocar el lugar donde estaba su herida encontrando solamente una cicatriz rosada en ella. Escucho varios metros detrás de él el casco de los caballos. Estaba cerca de alguna ciudad puerto, que buena oportunidad de buscar comida y trabajo.  
Miro a sus pies, y fue su sorpresa hallar una hoja de palma y en ella comida. Era un par de pescados y frutas silvestres.

¿Quién sería el qu...

- Estas despierto - se dio vuelta y vio a una hermosa mujer desnuda gateando a su dirección. Se sonrojo y se alarmo en el estado que estaba la castaña.

Se levanto y fue caminando a zancadas a su lado para agacharse. Se saco el chaquetón que tenía puesto y lo paso por los brazos de la sirena.

- Ten - la levanto en brazos y camino hacia la playa. La sentó en sus piernas y la abrazo, aspirando el olor a mar y a sal de su cabello. - No deberías haber salido del agua, si un hombre te encontrará...- susurro gravemente y alarmado. Syrena sonrió apenada.

- Debía encontrar comida para ti - susurro a su rostro. Philip se conmovió y rozo su mano en su hombro desnudo.

- Eres muy amable, pero si alguien te hubiese visto ...en ese estado - cuando dijo lo ultimo ni desvió su rostro, pero sus palabras señalaban su cuerpo - te hubiera hecho...- Syrena poso sus dedos en sus labios, callándolo en acto.

- Lo sé, Philip. Pero quería ayudarte -

- Me has ayudado muchísimo, no sé como agradecerte. Me encantaría poder pagarte con algún favor...- Syrena negó con la cabeza, y tomo su rostro con delicadeza, posando sus manos en ambas mejillas de Philip.

- Con vivir nuevamente es suficiente para mi - sonrió la de ojos castaños. Philip beso su nudillos.

Philip asó los dos pescados y comió contento las frutas que había traído Syrena. Durante el resto de la tarde, permanecieron abrazados, bajo la sombra de las palmeras. Philip de vez en cuando, mojaba hojas de palmas con agua para dejarla encima del cuerpo de Syrena, ya que ella misma confesaba que la luz del sol la deshidrataba.  
Philip le contaba anécdotas de su adolescencia; cuando era parte del coro de la Iglesia de su pueblo. Syrena le pidió que cantará alguna canción, lo cual el se negó avergonzado, justificándose que aún le dolía su herida.

- Será una deuda conmigo - sonrió acercando su nariz a la de él, jugueteando con él. Philip sonrió de forma nerviosa y contenta.

- Esta bien - le robo un casto beso lo que produjo una risa suave en ella.

- Ese robo aumentara la deuda - y se besaron nuevamente con mucha delicadeza por parte de Philip. No quería arruinar el hermoso momento con ella con sus caprichos pecaminosos que nacían en su mente.

¡Dios! aleja mis pensamientos impíos. No dejes que este momento se arruine.

...

La media luna iluminaba el rostro de Syrena que estaba a su lado. Él la tenía abrazada a su cuerpo por la cintura. estaban en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Philip escuchó un largo pesar en los labios de Syrena; giró su rostro y contemplo el rostro apenado de Syrena. Tenía las cejas decaídas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Levantó la barbilla de Syrena que con sus ojos brillantes y sus labios finos le observaban triste.

- Debo volver. Mis hermanas me están esperando - Philip apretó su abrazo.

- ¿Ahora? - ella asintió débilmente.

- Deben creer que estoy muerta, y además, las echo de menos - Philip trató de sacar los pensamientos mordaces que tenía sobre aquellas otras sirenas.

Sin corazón, frías, egoístas y asesinas. ¿Podrían guardar sus corazones algún sentimiento de cariño a otros que así mismas?

Syrena vio el ceño fruncido de Philip mirando en dirección al bosque.

- No todas son malas, Philip. Hay algunas que son como yo - Philip trató de creerle, de verdad trató pero es que el recordar como habían actuado las sirenas en la Bahía Whitecap, no lo convencían. Se zafó de responder de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Volverás? -

- No lo sé - aquello fue un escalofrío que se escabullo a sus huesos. Syrena estaba siendo honesta con él. Ninguna sirena estaba segura de volver a ver a un hombre luego de salvarlo, y es que en muchas ocasiones, los hombres comenzaban a tener una mejor vida y las olvidaban.

La levanto en brazos. Se dirigieron al agua. Ella estaba sujetada fuertemente de su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en su piel morena. Sus cabellos rubios le hacían cosquilla en sus gruesas pestañas.

Cuando las piernas de Syrena tocaron el agua, sus piernas se unieron por inercia haciendo que apareciera bajo de su tronco una exótica cola de pez naranja dorada.  
A philip, el agua le llegaba a la cintura; siguió avanzando hasta que le llegará a la altura de los hombros.

Syrena se acercó a él con rapidez y se agarró a su cuello y hombros.

- No quiero que sea un adiós. - confesó la sirena triste. Philip apretó sus brazos entorno a ella.

- Yo tampoco - sus rostros estaban a centímetros, sintiendo el aliento y el respiro de los dos.

- Te quiero - susurro Syrena en los labios de Philip para darle un placentero beso en los labios. Philip pudo percibir un gemido de pena en la garganta de Syrena mientras la besaba. Él también estaba afectado por la partida de Syrena pero tenía la esperanza de que la volvería a ver.

- Te quiero, Syrena - juntaron sus frentes, absorbiendo una ultima mirada para que después, el misionero soltará el abrazo de Syrena y la dejará libre.

Ella nado sobre la superficie hasta unos tres metros para antes de sumergirse, lanzar una ultima mirada y perderse por las olas del mar.

.

* * *

.

Segundo capitulo, segundo capítulo (con voz de burla)  
Ya ven pues, acá está el segundo capitulo. Ven que apareció Syrena (¡siii! por fin ;u;) Pero, aunque sea en formato de Racconto, ella apareció en la historia, y aparecerá más adelante cuando sea el momento exacto.

¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? Es como me imagine el día siguiente después de haber sido salvado por ella. Él abandonado en la playa para después aparecer ella y mover el mundo de philip.

Espero que les guste

Se despide

ca211


	3. Chapter 3

La forma de mi corazón.

Rating T

Capitulo 3

.

* * *

- Buenos Días, Sr Swift - Philip se giro hacia el aparador y vio a una mujer con un atuendo de buena situación. Tenía puesto un delicado vestido color purpura que incrementaba lo ostentoso de su traje. Sus cabellos rubios estaban sujetos con horquideas, formando bucles en ellas. Estaba maquillada de forma suave, resaltando sus pómulos. Para los hombres de la pequeña ciudad puerto, ella sería un ángel para poder deleitarse a su lado. Habían varios que comentaban que era una sirena disfrazada. Pero para Philip era una simple mujer que se vestía bien, que era amable y tenía un buen gusto a la lectura.

- Buenos Días Señorita Sarah. ¿En que la puedo servir? - La mujer sonrió levemente para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Sarah tenía interés hacía Philip. Desde la primera vez que lo vio cargando aquellas cajas una calurosa mañana sin su camisa, lo vio tan guapo que se metió en sus pensamientos. Pero cuando lo conoció, siendo presentados por el fallecido Sr. Thomas, Sarah, vio en Philip no un hombre con el ego en las nubes por poseer tan hermosura, al contrario, era un fiel devoto a la biblia, humilde, inteligente, amable con ella y todos del pueblo, alojándose ya no solamente en su mente, sino en su corazón.

- Sería tan amable de buscar un mapa sobre las islas del Caribe - Philip no escondió una sonrisa amigable, intrigado de la petición.

- Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿Va a viajar a algún lado? - Sarah escondió una risa en su boca y con su abanico,agito el aire en su rostro, sonrojada.

- No hay necesidad de perdonar algo, Sr. Swift. Mi padre desea hacerlo. Dice él que desea explorar alguna de las islas misteriosas donde...- cerró su boca. Su padre la mataría si contase algo sobre el viaje. Philip entendió el silencio.

- No se preocupe, sólo era curiosidad. Si usted está en problemas en contar sobre aquello, mejor no lo haga,y menos conmigo-

- No quiero que me vea como una mala educada en no contarle pero...- Philip le estiró el mapa que sacó de su mostrador. Sarah sonrió avergonzada de dar tanto detalle.

- Son 5 monedas de plata - La joven sacó una bolsita de su cartera y le entrego la suma. Philip le sonrió complaciente.

Sarah era muy agradable con él. Sus conversaciones y sus visitas alegraban sus días cuando no tenía mucho flujo de clientes. Siempre, por lo menos dos veces a la semana, se aparecía con un canasto de comida para él.

- No puedo aceptarlo - decía Philip cuando Sarah llegaba con un canasto y lo dejaba encima del mueble, sonriente. - Ya son muchas las veces, la gente pensará que estoy abusando de usted -

- Esto es un obsequio. Me preocupa que no este bien alimentado, y como todo el día está trabajando en la tienda, despreocupa su alimentación...-

- Pero...- Sarah le levanto la palma para callarlo; hizo efecto.

- No debería ser tan terco, Sr. Swift. Piense que es el regalo de una amiga - Philip abrió los ojos al nominativo que se daba Sarah. Sonrió cansado. Ella a veces podía persuadirle.

Cuando observó nuevamente a Sarah que caminaba por los pequeño pasillos que le adornaban estantes de robles, Philip se preocupo de guardar las monedas de plata en su caja fuerte.  
Sarah estaba nerviosa. Llegó el día en que debía dar el paso; si no era ella, él no lo haría... a veces pecaba de ser tan ingenuo e inocente. Pero aquello era lo que más encantaba a Sarah; tener un hombre de esa personalidad era muy difícil encontrar por estas zonas infectadas de militares, marinos y gente de mala clase.

- Sr. Swift, yo ...- se enderezó parada en el pasillo. Philip subió su rostro para escucharla, pero el sonido de la puerta de la tienda abriéndose, interrumpió el momento que hace meses le había costado a Sarah construir.

- Buenas Philip ¿Cómo esta...mos? - se calló al notar la presencia de una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio. La joven que estaba con Philip le miraba con molestia.

- Hola John, Buenos días - Philip sonrió al ver otro cliente en su tienda.

- Perdonen por interrumpir algo entre ustedes - Philip se altero por lo que pronunciaba John. Interrumpir...que ridículo.

- Que va, no interrumpiste nada, si ya la señorita Sarah se marchaba - Sarah estaba perpleja de que Philip le estuviera echando. Pero no iba a contradecir. No se quedaría con Philip, tratando de conversar, mientras un hombre estaría marchando por alrededor de ellos, que enfermante.

- Tiene razón, yo ya me marchaba Sr...-

- Sr. Bourne - Contesto el hombre de cabellos negros oscuros, ojos verdes y tez morena. Su traje evidenciaba que era marinero. Sarah hizo un mohín al saberlo. Un hombre del mar era hombre perdido.

Sarah se despidió con una reverencia y se marchó.

- Eres un sinvergüenza, Philip - río con júbilo. Philip le miro sin entender las palabras. - Anda no seas mojigato, se nota a la legua que esa jovencita está loca por ti -

- Estás equivocado, la Srta. Sarah es una clienta que visita menudamente la librería. -

- Claro...- se cruzo de brazos y sonrió con sorna.

John era un viejo amigo de Philip. Se habían conocido la primera vez que Philip se había unido a la tripulación de un buque mercante. John que era dos años mayor que él, le enseño todo lo básico de ser un buen marinero; trabajar duro, conocer las claves entre los navegantes, y finalmente sobrevivir entre hombres viejos maduros que le hicieron explotar durante su estadía en el barco. Luego, John se separó de Philip para volver a su país natal, Londres, para encomendarse a un viaje a las Indias. Al pasar los años, Philip siguió navegando en Barcos por el Mar del Caribe y Londres, hasta que cayera el barco en manos de Barbanegra. John sabía de la historia y la experiencia que vivió en tratar de buscar La Fuente de la Eterna Juventud. Como también supo, de un modo liviano, la situación que vivió con Syrena.

Entre las noticias que contaba John y sus aventuras, en el pequeño corazón de Philip crecía una locura de volver a la mar, pero prefería no decir aquello delante de John, ya que al saber, lo llevaría a rastras a un barco para navegar juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Alguna historia extraordinaria? - John entendía el fondo de aquella pregunta. Desde que sabía la aventura que vivió con la sirena; con la despedida que se dieron, Philip siempre preguntaba, luego de sus viajes por las islas del caribe, si habían vivido alguna experiencia con sirenas, teniendo la esperanza de que si lo hubieran hecho, pero John siempre negaba con la cabeza fatigado.

Pero está vez estaba con nuevas noticias; quizás no eran positivas pero si estaban relacionadas ellas.

- Si - El pecho de Philip se contrajo y su estomagó se endureció del nerviosismo. John le había dicho que si. Quizás, él habría visto a Syrena.

- Nos topamos con sirenas. Tenías razón, existen...- Philip fruncio el ceño.

- ¡Claro que existen! Pensabas qué estaba loco...-

- Pensé que habías tomado mucha agua de mar para enloquecer tu cabeza.- sonrió con burla.

- Bueno, y...¿Qué pasó? -

John se acerco a la mesa donde estaban almorzando.

- Una de ellas rapto a un hombre -

.

* * *

.

Hi to everyone! :D acá estamos en el tercer episodio, a que está lindo no? ¡Siiii! ¡Personajes Nuevos! Conozcan a Sarah y a John, personajes propios inventados por mi. Son personajes secundarios, y aunque en este episodio se robaron la película y no hubo mucha intervención de Philip, trate de ser lo más concisa con sus historias, espero que lo entiendan.

En lo tanto a Syrena...¿Dónde estará la joven?...pero la veremos entrar en acción. Será espectacular.

Saludos  
Se despide

Ca211


	4. Chapter 4

La forma de mi Corazón.

Rating T

Capitulo 4

Nota: Los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo hago uso de ellos para crear esta historia.

.

* * *

- ¿Raptó a un hombre? - Philip estaba tan aterrado por John. El de cabellos negros asintió con su cabeza.

- Así es. Navegando, en un momento el viento dejo de soplar; nos quedamos estancados. La tripulación alerto de que aquella situación no era normal en esas zonas. Cuando el silencio se sentía a nuestro alrededor y solamente nuestros respiros asustadizos se hacían escuchar, en la lejanía se escuchó una hermosa melodía proveniente de las aguas. Uno de los marineros grito que eran Sirenas; varios querían conocer alguna, y fueron engatusados por esas criaturas, en cambio unos pocos fuimos más astutos y con un pedazo de tela nos tapamos los oídos. -

- ¿Que ocurrió con el hombre? - Philip fue al meollo del asunto. John se rascó la cabeza ante la impaciencia del ex-misionero.

- Cuando estaban las sirenas, hermosas y misteriosas, sentadas sobre el casco y algunas en la popa, los pocos que sobrevivimos nos corrimos a la proa. Los hombres trataron de alcanzarlas, y ellas les abrazaron para luego morderles y lanzarlos al agua. Pero hubo un hombre se acercó a una sirena de cabellos rubios, exuberante, para decirle que tenía la voz más hermosa que hubiese escuchado. La sirena le observo de pies a cabeza y sonrió de forma lujuriosa; estiro los brazos y le dijo al hombre que se acercará. Él le dijo que no quería morir, y ella solamente susurro en sus labios que no lo haría. Él muy estúpido se acerco y la sirena le beso para luego llevárselo al fondo del océano. -

Philip sonrió aliviado, John arrugo su cara.

- ¿Te causa gracia? -

- Ese hombre es afortunado...-susurro con una aliviada sonrisa.

- ¿Afortunado? Fue raptado por la sirena para ahogarlo y dices que es afor..- Philip le interrumpió.

- Fue besado por la sirena. Si una sirena besa a un hombre es protegido por ésta. -

John quito la molestia de su enojo y fue sorpresa al escuchar lo que decía Philip. Luego río con gracia.

- Maldito desgraciado - Philip arrugo el ceño al escuchar las palabras. -¿Qué? es un maldito suertudo, al igual que tú. -Philip se tensó al mencionarlo.

- Debería unirme a la Fe de la Iglesia; al parecer a las sirenas les encanta ese tipo de hombre para corromperlos -

- A mi no me han corrompido - alegó Philip sonrojado. Levantó los platos y los llevo a otra mesa para limpiarlos.

- Vamos, apuesto que has tenido ideas de hacer algo con la sirenita del que estas loco...-

- ¡No! no está permitido que se realicen actos tan...-

- ¿Prohibidos? - río - Eres un maldito capullo,Philip. Debes iniciarte como hombre. - Se acercó y le dio un codazo en sus costillas.

- Iniciare mi vida con alguien ante dios, cumpliendo con los sacramentos que me pidan, mientras tanto la abstinencia es una buena forma de mantener el control de tus pensamientos - reclamó Philip con una semi sonrisa. Mientras tanto John le observaba dudoso que su abstinencia le ayudaría cuando encontrará a su sirena, desnuda y bajo su cuerpo, reclamándolo que este dentro...

- ¿En que zonas navegaban para haberse topado con las sirenas? - Philip le interrumpió sus ideas en la cabeza. John carraspeo.

- Cerca de Tortuga. - Eso estaba cerca de donde vivía Philip. El vívia en Tortola, en una localidad a la costa de la ciudad de Las Islas Vírgenes Británicas.

- ¿Te interesa viajar? - preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el de cabellos negros - Yo perfectamente puedo manejar que te..-

- No - pronunció Philip - No volveré a ver un pirata en mi vida, nunca más. Ellos no tienen bondad, ni humanidad, sólo tienen avaricia y muerte por donde pisan sus pies -

- Amigo, y cómo piensas volver a ver a esa "Sirena" de la que tanto hablas -

- Ella volverá...lo sé - más que aseveraba al moreno de ojos verdes, él trataba de darse ánimos.

- Ay, Philip..- suspiro cansado, John. - Pecas de ser demasiado inocente. -

...

Durante el día, Philip atendió a las personas que visitaban la tienda. Debía admitir que habían muchas mujeres que últimamente se habían interesado por la lectura, aunque John le dijera miles de veces que a lo que venían no era a ver sus libros, sino a verlo a él.

Tonterías

Cerró la tienda con tranquilidad y se fue rumbo a la playa. Como todas las noches cuando la luna estaba en cuarto menguante o en cuarto creciente, hacía aquel ritual de instalarse a orillas del agua, y tratar de esperar un milagro; el milagro de que pudiese llegar.

Pero nada.

- Dios, se que no debo ser demandante contigo, pero si tan sólo...-calló rendido y se estiro en la arena cansado.

- Se que los milagros ocurren cuando sustituyes las lagrimas por oración y el miedo por la fe, pero, parece tan imposible - susurro

...

Dos días después

- Me encantaría que pudiese bendecir el barco con que navegare con mi padre, Sr. Swift - decía mientras posaba sus manos sobre el aparador. Philip le miro con sorpresa y sonrió con buen humor.

- Pero señorita Sara, yo no soy sacerdote -

- Pero, cuando usted recita las palabra de dios en la iglesia, lo hace con tanta...-se sonrojo al decirlo - pasión y entusiasmo que encanta a mi padre y a mi -

Philip se sonrojo de la incomodidad.

- De verdad, no puedo...-

- Por favor, Sr. Swift, solamente decir unas palabras para dejar contento a mi padre. -

- Bueno, si lo coloca así, entonces aceptare. ¿ A que hora? - preguntó sonriente.

- Antes de amanecer, siempre que pueda sino, podemos retrasar la sali - Philip estiro su palma en señal de silenciarla.

- No, llegaré a esa hora; además, el que madruga dios le ayuda - guiño el ojo con buen humor. Sara río, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de su mano.

- Está bien. Hasta entonces -

.

* * *

.

Y esto no para señores, no para. Seguímos con el cuarto capítulo de está historia. Vaya que Sara es muy buena en jugar sus pasos. Y philip tan inocente (hasta me dan ganas de cambiar su forma de ser tan...pero estaría sacando un poco de OOC en philip y no quiero)  
Amé a mi personaje llamado John;es como yo en personalidad jajaja solamente que tiene miembro y navega por el mundo ( le envidio lo último)

Saludos  
Se despide

Ca211

pd: La localidad de Tortola, si existe. busquen en Google earth xD  
pd: Isla Tortuga está ubicada al Noroeste de Haití.


End file.
